Hold The Sky, And My Hand Too
by Kyuuto Karen
Summary: Re-publish. Tentang sebuah janji, yang manis akan cinta sejati. Selalu bersama dan saling mencintai. Jika kebencian tersulut diantara kita, lebih baik mati bersama... sambil menggenggam langit. SasuSaku, fluffy, AU. RnR please...?


**Warning: Chara death, karakter yang (mungkin sangat) OOC, Typo berkeliaran, Garing Abal Gaje Aneh dan kawan-kawan juga ikut menemani pembaca, dengan pair SasuSaku dan author ceroboh yang gak becus, cerpen yang diubah jadi fanfic xP**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

•

**.**

.

Lagi, Sasuke, pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam legam dengan model emo memandangi sekolah itu untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Entah kenapa walaupun hatinya miris melihat gedung kosong itu. Ingin rasanya ia menginjakkan kakinya lagi ke sana. Dari langit, tiba-tiba setitik air mendarat mulus di pangkal hidungnya, dan sukses membuatnya menoleh ke arah langit. 'Haahh… begitu gelap seperti biasanya. Dan… sama seperti hatiku.' Segera, Sasuke meninggalkan gedung sekolah kosong itu. Yang bersiap untuk kembali ramai, karena liburan kenaikan kelas akan segera berakhir besok.

* * *

_~**K**__yuuto__** K**__aren~_

_Is present…_

* * *

'Hm… langitnya gelap lagi hari ini. Huh! Membuat _mood_ belajarku jatuh saja.' Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu menatap ke arah jendela dengan mata _emerald_-nya. Satu tangannya menopang dagunya di atas meja. 'Kalau begitu aku sudahi dulu saja.' Lalu gadis itu segera menutup buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Dipandangnya sampul buku "Ensiklopedia Astronomi Terbaru" itu dalam-dalam. Meskipun tatapan matanya mengarah pada buku di depannya, tapi sebenarnya pikirannya berkelana entah kemana. Dan setitik air asin meluber dari dua pelupuk matanya.

* * *

_**Hold The Sky, And My Hand Too…**_

_**G**enre: Romance, Tragedy_

_**R**ate: T_

_**D**isclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

**_Douzo~!_**

* * *

Gedung yang disana. Yang bergaya sangat Eropa klasik. Yang bercat coklat dan krem. Dengan lantai pualam berwarna abu-abu, sewarna dengan langit musim dingin. Langit-langitnya begitu tinggi, begitu juga gedungnya yang berlantai empat. Memiliki gerbang depan yang agung. Dan coba lihat! Ada dahan pohon _willow_ besar yang menggapai tempat parkirnya . Membuat sepeda-sepeda yang diparkir di depan pagar jadi tidak kepanasan jika musim panas. Dan tidak terlalu basah jika musim penghujan datang.

Itulah SMP sekaligus SMA Houston. Sekolah impian semua anak yang ada di kota Sasuke.

Kriiiiiinnnggg…. Kriiiiiinnngggg…

Ah, bel tanda masuk kelas sudah menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah tanpa kecuali. Menyisakan lorong-lorong sepi dan lapangan yang kosong. Berdiri di bawah dahan pohon _willow_ teduh itu. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam yang selalu datar. Sebuah t-shirt Polo putih dan jaket biru menempel manis di tubuhnya. Saat ini matanya menyiratkan sebuah pandangan pada salah satu jendela di sekolah impian itu. Pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang ada di hati maupun pikiran pemuda itu.

"Hai!" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba di kejauhan.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna gula-gula di malam festival musim panas, menghampiri pemuda berkacamata tadi dengan setengah berlari. Senyum hangat terpancar dari wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Ia berlari dari arah rumah sakit di samping gedung sekolah ini. Setelah sampai di depan pemuda tadi, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit mengatur nafas lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum manisnya merekah lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapinya yang putih.

"Kenalan yuk! Namaku Haruno Sakura, kalau kamu?" sapa gadis itu ramah. Bayangan daun yang lebat dari pohon _willow_ menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa mereka. Dan entah kenapa, itu memunculkan efek khusus pada gadis ini di mata si pemuda raven. Entahlah hanya saja gadis ini lebih terlihat 'indah.'

"Hn?" pemuda tadi malah diam terpaku dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah, ayo katakan siapa namamu! Dan jabat tanganku saat berkenalan! Kau ini agak kurang sopan, ya?" omel gadis itu dengan nada yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Hn, namaku Sasuke Uchi―ah, tidak kau boleh panggil aku Sasuke saja," ujar Sasuke, datar sambil balas menjabat tangan si gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

Setelah berkenalan, gadis cantik itu mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Tapi sebelumnya, Sakura sempat mentraktir Sasuke es krim. Dia bilang, ia sangat menyukain es krim. Karena es krim bisa mengubah _mood_ buruk seseorang menjadi lebih baik, terutama es krim rasa coklat. Walau begitu, Sasuke lebih memilih simple ice cream saja.

"Hm… _well_, Sasuke ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ujar Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Tampak setitik es krim menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa itu?" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Sejak selama liburan, aku selalu melihatmu setiap hari mengunjungi sekolah impian itu. Memangnya kenapa? Dan, oh iya, kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah? Liburankan sudah berakhir," tanya si pemilik mata _emerald_ itu bertubi-tubi.

"…" sementara Sasuke masih ragu akan memberikan jawaban atau tidak.

"Sa-su-ke? Kamu kenapa tidak jawab aku?" tanya gadis manis itu dengan polosnya sambil memutar kepalanya dan mendekatkannya pada wajah datar milik si raven. Yang sontak membuat si raven sendiri kaget dan tersentak menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Hn, yah… sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu'kan?"

"Huuh! Kau pelit! Ayo, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu…" ucap Sakura, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lembut. Membuat Sasuke kembali tersentak dan menghela nafas.

'Menghadapi gadis seperti ini takkan pernah mudah' batinnya. "Sebenarnya, aku―"

"Ada apa? Sebenarnya kau kenapa Sasuke"

Si pemilik mata _onyx_ itu menghela nafas panjang, menahan kesal karena perkataannya dipotong. Tapi, ia tidak marah. "Aku sudah tiga kali tidak lulus SMP itu. Dan tahun ini yang keempat kalinya. Karena marah dan kecewa, akhirnya ayahku memutuskan untuk menghentikan pendidikanku," ucap Sasuke lirih. Matanya mengarah ke es krim di tangannya, tetapi tatapannya begitu datar dan kosong. Tampak es krim hampir mencair, padahal makanan beku itu belum dijarah sama sekali.

"Oh… m-maafkan aku… tapi," kata-kata Sakura terhenti untuk mengambil nafas berat.

"Hehe, aku juga tidak pernah lulus SMP dan juga tidak melanjutkan pendidikan lagi. Oh ya! Kalau dengan tahun ini kau sudah tidak lulus untuk keempat kalinya, berarti aku hanya lebih muda setahun darimu ya?" ujar gadis itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Sasuke heran dengan gadis dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini tetap tersenyum se-cerah itu. Padahal masa depannya juga terancam kelam. Sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Walau sedikit, Sasuke penasaran juga pada gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi omong-omong apa penyebabmu bisa tidak lulus?" untuk pertama kalinya sejak seminggu lalu, Sasuke bertanya mengenai orang lain.

Mendengar petanyaan itu, bukannya menunjukkan tampang sedih karena mengenang masa buruk. Gadis itu malah tertawa kecil. Hei gadis aneh! Memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Hehehe, selain karena aku bodoh. Selama setahun terakhir di SMP aku malah hanya masuk selama sebulan. Karena absen dan nilai ulangan harian juga memengaruhi kelulusan, akhirnya tentu saja aku tidak lulus. Dan orang tuaku juga memutuskan untuk menghentikan pendidikanku. Tapi mereka tetap rajin membelikanku buku ensiklopedia astronomi terbaru untuk kubaca setiap hari," kata Sakura datar tanpa jeda.

"Hn… begitu… tapi, kenapa kau bisa sampai tidak masuk selama itu?" tak terelakkan lagi, Sasuke jadi makin penasaran dengan gadis ini.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Matanya memandang langit sekilas, dan kembali memandang Sasuke. "Aku ini… sudah cacat," jawabnya lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Melihat ekspresi penasaran yang semakin jelas di wajah si raven, akhirnya gadis itu menjelaskan perkataannya barusan.

"Kau mungkin takkan percaya dengan ceritaku, tapi ini nyata dan benar-benar terjadi padaku." Ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Waktu itu di malam badai, rumahku menjadi sangat mencekam. Beberapa orang pembunuh bayaran yang belakangan diketahui berasal dari keuarga pembunuh bayaran kelas satu, Uchiha. Mengobrak-abrik rumahku untuk mencari dan membunuh ayahku. Tapi, untungnya orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar. Dan saat mereka berhasil menemukanku, mereka langsung menembakiku tanpa ampun," kini wajah Sakura ikut terlihat agak sendu.

Matahari mulai meninggi menjelang siang hari. Sakura yang ternyata cerewet dan kesepian menceritakan banyak hal pada teman barunya. Tentang dirinya yang hampir mati, ketika lima peluru bersarang di kepalanya dan menyebabkan sebagian besar otaknya sudah bisa bekerja optimal lagi. Juga tentang hal-hal yang ia sukai. Terutama langit. Tiffany memiliki impian untuk bisa pergi ke luar angkasa dan mengambil satu bintang yang paling terang. Lalu ia akan memberikan bintang itu pada seseorang yang ia cintai. Suatu saat nanti.

Entah kenapa saat bersama gadis ini Nico merasa nyaman. Senyum merekah yang mungkin memang ciri khas gadis ini membuat hatinya. Membuat hatinya… entahlah… Mungkin ada sebuah desiran di dadanya.

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

Cahaya pucat dari langit mendung yang menembus tirai hijau kamar Sasuke membuatnya silau. Padahal ia sudah bangun sejak tadi. Tapi ia lebih memilih meringkuk sendirian di kasurnya. 'Daripada aku harus meratapi sekolah itu lagi, lebih baik aku seperti ini dari dulu. Coba lihat seisi kamar ini. Kamar ini sangat nyaman, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku menjadi anak rumahan yang rajin belajar?' Sasuke membatin dalam hatinya. 'Malah jadi _bad boy _yang selalu membolos dan bodoh'

Nyiiitttt….

Seorang pelayan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menanyakan sarapan apa yang ingin dimakannya pagi ini. Setelah Sasuke menjawab sandwich, pelayan itu langsung undur diri. Saat akan memulai lamunannya lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah SMS masuk ke _handphone_-nya.

**[From: xxxx-xxxx-9857**

**Hai Sasuke, jam berapa akan datang? Aku sudah menunggumu nih.]**

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung. Siapa orang yang mengiriminya pesan pagi-pagi seperti ini? Dan kapan Sasuke pernah memberikan nomor teleponnya pada orang lain? Setelah beberapa menit berfikir, _handphone_-nya kembali bordering dengan _ringtone_ untuk pertanda SMS masuk.

**[From: xxxx-xxxx-9857**

**Oh ya, ini aku Sakura.. :P]**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanda kelegaannya. 'Ternyata gadis aneh itu?'

**[To: xxxx-xxxx-9857**

**Ohh… jadi kau? Darimana bisa dapat nomor teleponku?]**

Setelah semenit, Hp Sasuke kembali berdering.

**[From: xxxx-xxxx-9857**

**Itu perkara mudah! Oh ya, apa kau lupa dengan piknik hari ini? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu! ****]**

SIALAAN! Sasuke lupa dengan janjinya hari ini. Segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, mandi, memakai baju terbaiknya dan segera menyiapkan makanan yang ingin dibawanya untuk piknik dengan Sakura, tanpa campur tangan satupun pelayan di rumahnya. Bahkan ia juga melupakan _sandwich_-nya.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Segera ia menuju pintu keluar mansionnya yang megah. Tapi sebuah tepukan di bahunya sukses menghentikan langkahnya. Dan saat menoleh ke belakang, ternyata dia adalah sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ayah...?"

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

Sakura masih duduk manis di bawah pohon _willow_. Meskipun dahannya mencapai tempat parkir sekolah, tapi letaknya yang sebenarnya adalah di taman rumah sakit yang berada di samping sekolah. Langit tetap saja mendung sejak pagi. Bahkan sinar matahari yang berwarna keemasan harus berubah menjadi pucat karena terhalang awan jelaga.

Sudah hampir dua jam Sakura menunggu kedatangan sahabat barunya. Semua makanan yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan susah payah sudah menjadi dingin. Terdapat sedikit kekecawaan di hati gadis itu. Tapi memang, sejak awal dia juga ragu dengan ide buruk mengajak piknik orang yang baru dikenal. Pasti Sasuke juga berpikir begitu.

Setitik demi setitik air menetes jatuh di atas tutup kotak bekal biru yang ia bawa. Ah, darimana asal air itu? Padahal langit masih mampu menahan tangisnya. Tapi, ternyata pertahanan Sakura-lah yang runtuh. Kekecewaan yang dirasakannya, tidak masuk akal. Itu benar. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sakura sudah menyimpan harapan pada Sasuke.

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

**Di tempat lain―**

DORR! DORR!

"Haha… kerja bagus anakku! Mungkin kau memang payah di sekolah, tapi aku tak menyangka, ternyata _skill_-mu lumayan juga!" suara parau dari pria paruh baya itu menggema keras di ruangan aneh yang penuh senjata.

"I-iya ayah…" Sasuke hanya bisa tersipu malu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak dipuji lagi oleh ayahnya. 'Tapi… kalau aku dipuji untuk hal seperti ini…'

"Nah, sekarang coba senjata yang ini." Pelatih menembak pribadi keluarganya itu memberikan satu lagi tipe senjata yang sebenarnya sudah sering dilihatnya. "Cara menggunakannya masih sama seperti yang tadi kok!"

DORR!

Sekali tembakan. Dan si rambut emo bahkan sudah menghancurkan papan target dihadapannya sampai berkeping-keping. Dan senyum puas kembali merekah di wajah ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu berbakat dalam hal nista seperti ini. Mungkin, inilah awal untuknya menjadi sama seperti seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk menjadi…

**Pembunuh Bayaran.**

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

"Sakura?" ujar seseorang dengan setengah tubuhnya menyembul di pintu.

"Ah iya, masuklah," tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, Sakura menyuruh orang itu masuk.

"Hn, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Sakura?" tenyata seseorang bermata onyx dan berambut emo itu yang datang.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ ini memicingkan matanya. Memastikan siapa orang yang mengunjunginya dengan membawa sebuket bunga Carnation berwarna merah dan sekantong besar buah-buahan, mungkin. Sasuke? Untuk apalagi kau menemuiku? Bukankah kau tidak menganggapku lebih dari orang yang baru dikenal? Oh tuhan, harus bagaimana sikapku kali ini? Apa aku haurs menjadi orang yang dingin di depannya? Atau aku harus marah-marah? Tapi, ia tidak datang lusa lalu itukan hak-nya.

"Hn, ada apa Sakura?" tanya Nico dengan tampang bingungnya. Sedikit rasa khawatir yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya mulai menyusup masuk ke dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, bunga Anyelir merah? Apa kau juga tau mengenai arti bunga?" senyum tipis tersungging di bibir mungil Sakura.

"Oh, aku―"

"Bunga Anyelir atau Carnation merah, berarti ikatan kasih sayang dan doa setulus hati untuk kesehatan seseorang yang dikagumi. Hahaha… ternyata kau mengagumiku, ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil. Ada semburat merah di pipinya, membuatnya tampak manis. Melihat gadis ini merona, membuat Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa lagi. Padahal ia memilih bunga ini karena memang warnanya yang indah. Pikirnya, semua anak perempuan menyukai warna merah' kan?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn, bisa jadi. Oh ya, aku minta maaf karena tidak datang lusa lalu," ujar si raven pelan sambil menaruh bungkusan dan sebuket bunga yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Dengan tatapan penuh harap, si raven memandang gadis cantik dihadapannya agar Sakura mau memaafkannya.

"Ohh, kalau soal itu, kau minta maaf saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." Senyum manis Sakura yang sangat Sasuke kagumi, akhirnya ia dapatkan. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain.

'Ternyata aku salah ya? Tapi syukurlah kau masih mau mengunjungiku dan minta maaf. Kuharap kau menganggapku orang yang berarti, Sasuke...'

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai kembali. Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura, erat. Menunggu hasil test masuk kuliah mereka. Ya! Meski tak pernah lulus SMP, tapi keduanya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pedidikan selagi masih mampu. Terutama untuk Sakura. Meskipun cacat pada otaknya takkan bisa disembuhkan, tapi sekarang ini keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada dulu. Sejak kehadiran pemuda berwajah porselen itu dalam hari-harinya, ia jadi tambah bersemangat menjalani pengobatannya juga terapi.

Tentu Sakura tak ingin hanya terus berdiam diri di kamar rumah sakitnya. Ia punya cita-cita yang harus diwujudkan! Yaitu, menjadi austronout. Sepedih apapun penderitaan yang akan dialaminya nanti, ia ingin tetap berusaha. Ia ingin tetap 'hidup'. Dan terutama, karena ia ingin terus melangkah. Melangkah bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Dan melangkah sambil terus bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai, Sasuke.

―**Flashback―**

"Semangat, Sakura!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengacungkan panconya ke depan wajah Sakura yang akan diambil darah.

"Fuhh, baiklah! Aku pasti akan kuat, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura, pasrah dengan senyum cerahnya. Saat jarum suntik itu mulai menusuk tengkuknya. Sakura mengerang kesakitan dengan suara pelan menahan sakit. Sasuke memasang wajah cemas, begitu juga dengan orang tua gadis ceria itu. Sungguh Sasuke tak tega melihat wajah kesakitan gadis berambut pendek di depannya.

"Uukhh…" keringat dingin melucur dari dahi Sakura. Matanya terpejam rapat. Saat mencapai puncaknya, secara tak sadar ia menggenggam erat panco Sasuke yang ada di depannya tadi. Yang langsung membuat si raven itu terbelalak kaget dan ikut menggenggam tangan Sakura. Berusaha membagi kesakitan yang dirasa gadis itu pada dirinya.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit. Penderitaan yang mampu membuat senyum cerah Sakura hiatus, akhirnya selesai juga. Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam rapat. BLUSH! Dan semburat merah langsung tampak di pipi pucatnya.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya, begitupun Sakura. Orang tua Sakura, dokter dan juga suster yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. 'Haah… dasar anak muda. Anda semua keriput dan uban ini menghilang…' pikir mereka bersamaan.

Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan batin mereka hanya bisa saling menyembunyikan wajah yang merona sambil menunduk dalam. Dan seketika suasana di ruangan itupun menjadi hening. "Ekhem! Maaf saya harus permisi dulu," ujar sang dokter memecah keheningan. "Oh ya, minggu depan jangan lupa untuk _check up_ lagi ya!" senyum tipis sempat tersirat dari bibir sang dokter sebelum ia lekas bersama para asistennya.

"Oh ya, malam tahun baru ini, Ayah mengizinkanmu pergi keluar bersama ekhem-Sasuke-ekhem. Tapi ingat pesan dokter kau tidak boleh berlama-lama berada di luar ruangan. Lagi pula udaranya akan sangat dingin," ayah Sakura langsung menutun istri-nya keluar ruangan dengan senyum nakal yang tak bisa diartikan.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"Y-yah! Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Apa kau mau, Sasuke?" tawar Sakura tiba-tiba. Jangan heran, walaupun acara pengambilan darah di tengkuknya sangat menyakitkan, tapi ia adalah tipe orang yang cepat sembuh dari tekanan. Dan langsung ceria lagi seperti biasa. Menyapa semuanya dengan senyumnya yang menyejukkan.

"Baiklah." Dan si raven hanya membalas dengan senyum hangat.

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

Udara dingin terus saja menusuk kulit para pejalan kaki sekaligus pengunjung festival tahun baru ini. Meskipun dingin, tapi banyak juga orang yang datang sampai memenuhi jalanan. Ada banyak sekali barang khas tahun baru yang dijual di _bazaar_ ada juga band-band lokal yang menggelar konsernya. Di kota kecil seperti ini tentu sangat jarang ada band besar yang menggelar pertunjukan.

Jam raksasa di pusat kota sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam. 'Setengah jam lagi, ya?' sesekali Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang menggantung manis di pergelangan tangannya. 'Dia kelihatan sangat senang. Hn, aku juga jadi senang dan lega.' Sasuke tersenyum puas sambil melirik gadis cantik bermata emerald dengan syal merah yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Eh, Sasuke bagaimana kalau beli _pop corn_, setelah itu kita langsung saja ke danau. Tahun lalu aku ke danau bersama sepupuku, dan pemandangan kembang apinya terlihat lebih indah, lho!" tiba-tiba Sakura mengusulkan. "Air danau yang membeku, terlihat seperti cermin yang memantulkan gemerlap kembang apinya," sekarang pandangan gadis itu menatap langit tak berbintang.

"Haha… boleh juga." Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Sedetik.

GREB!

"Ayo!" tanpa terduga, si raven menggenggam―menarik―tangan Sakura dengan riang. Tanpa ada ekspresi ragu atau canggung di wajahnya. Membuat gadis itu senang sekali, sekaligus makin bersemangat.

.

"Uuhh… dingin sekali sih! Beda dengan tahun lalu," keluh Sakura pelan. Ya, kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di danau. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi tahun akan berganti. Dan kembang api akan mulai dinyalakan. Tapi, bukannya senang Sakura malah diam saja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Kepalanya terasa amat sakit saat ini, tapi ia masih bisa berusaha menahannya. 'Duuh, kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini sih! Padahal ini kesempatanku bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke dan menikmati kembang api. Tuhan… kumohon beri aku kekuatan lagi.'

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyadari sifat diam gadis ber-syal merah itu sejak beberapa menit tadi. "K-kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir.

Menyadari pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum manisnya. "E-eh, tidak apa-apa kok! Uukh…" kacau sudah, Sakura tak bisa mengumpat lagi.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Ia juga tak mungkin memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bisa melihat kembang api yang indah di pinggir danau. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang. Kau harus istirahat, bagaimanapun," ujarnya tegas.

"Ta-tapi―"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga sudah bosan melihat kembang api. Dan… oh ya, kita bisa menyalakan kembang sendiri'kan? Yah.. walaupun tidak sekarang" kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum meyakinkannya. Membuat rasa tidak enak Sakura padanya sedikit berkurang.

"Baiklah." Gadis manis ini tersenyum lembut dan mencoba berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba badannya terasa limbung. Untungnya di sampingnya masih ada Sasuke yang refleks menangkapnya. Semburat merah pun kembali menghiasi pipi pucat Sakura. "Ah, Sa-Sasuke! Maaf…"

"Haha… tidak apa kok! Jangan dipikirkan!"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Jarak antara danau dan rumah sakit memang cukup dekat. Jadi bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki saja. Tapi karena tubuh Sakura yang sedang sedikit limbung, jadi Sasuke merangkul bahunya―membopongnya―sambil berjalan. Mereka berjalan dengan hanya ditemani keheningan. Sampai….

TUIINNGGG!

DUAARRR!

DUAARRR!

Suara kembang api terdengar mengusir semua keheningan di langit dan dijalan itu. Rupanya tahun telah berganti. Suara riuh orang-orang dari festival di kejauhan bahkan menggapai pendengaran pemuda tampan dan gadis cantik itu. Membuat si gadis menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan mendongak melihat langit.

"Wahh! Sasuke! Lihat, lihat itu!" ujar Sakura, girang. Iris mata emerald miliknya terus berbinar memantulkan bayangan kembang api yang sedang dilihatnya. Dan rambutnya seakan menari-nari, beriringan dengan angin dingin yang berhembus.

"Indah sekali…" Sasuke menggumam.

"Iya, rasanya perasaanku jadi tenang." Sakura tersenyum sambil menghela napas pelan.

Sasuka masih menatap langit dengan bayangan kembang api berwarna-warni terpantul di mata kelamnya. "Hn… Sakura, aku menyu―mencintaimu! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Suara kembang api yang memekakan telinga serta riuh orang-orang di kejauhan tak henti-hentinya membahana di seluruh kota. Bahkan di rumah sakit yang sudah dekat dengan mereka. Semua riuh bersuka cita atas datangnya tahun yang baru. Dan mungkin hidup yang baru. Namun semua suara berisik itu tak membuat Sakura melewatkan pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Kaget, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tak sekalipun ia menyangka bahwa khayalannya selama ini akan menjadi nyata.

"…" Sakura terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab sekarang atau tidak. Tapi… kenapa harus ragu? Bukankah sebenarnya dirinya juga menyukainya?

"Hm, jadi… apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit gugup. Tak pernah ia merasa se-gugup ini. Bahkan rasanya ia jauh lebih gugup daripada saat pertama kali membunuh targetnya. Walaupun saat masih sekolah dulu pernah ada gadis yang ia sukai, tapi tak pernah ia merasakan sebuah 'desiran' aneh di dadanya saat bersama gadis itu. Ya, hanya gadis berambut gula-gula dan bermata emerald inilah yang mampu membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Tapi, meski sebenarnya ia gugup. Ia bisa menutupinya dengan sikap yang santai dan _stoic_, seperti biasa.

Sakura terlihat tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan diri dari rangkulan si raven. Dan dengan secepat kilat ia mencium pipi kanan Sasuke. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan orang yang ia sukai itu sendirian dengan rona merekah menghias pipinya. Sejenak, Sasuke terbengong sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis yang mulai ia cintai itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka mendapat hadiah kecil seperti ini darinya.

"…"

Terdiam beberapa detik. Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku memandang gadis bersyal merah itu mulai berjalan menjauh, sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa hangat karena sentuhan bibir Sakura tadi. Setelah sadar akan ke-kikuk-kannya, Sasuke langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura dan menarik pergelangan tangannya lalu balas mencium singkat bibir gadis dengan senyum cerah itu.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban 'Ya!' Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Nah, ayo pulang! Oh ya, apa badanmu masih limbung? Mau kurangkul lagi?"

"Eh, t-tidak usah, dasar mesum! Aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih…" Sakura balas tersenyum. Setelah itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Dingin sekali, mau menghangatkan tanganku?"

Senyum Sasuke makin jelas. Dan ia membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

Diiringi suara kembang api yang menggema di langit. Mereka berajalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Pada saat ini, rasa cinta memenuhi hati mereka berdua. Tampak raut bahagia di wajah keduanya. Terutama, Sakura yang selama ini sendirian karena kesibukan orang tuanya dan tanpa teman. Dan pada akhirnya, ia mendapatkan cintanya. Ia akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintai Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Begitulah janjinya dalam hati.

―**Flashback End―**

Beberapa orang calon mahasiswa baru langsung mengerubungi papan pengumuman hasil test. Ada dari mereka yang langsung melompat gembira. Tapi, ada juga yang memasang tampang kecewa. Beberapa orang tua memeluk anaknya dengan haru, saat mengetahui ternyata anaknya berada di peringkat 20 besar. Tapi, kehebohan seperti itu tak membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura beranjak dari kursi mereka. Tampak mesra.

"Hn… Sakura, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berkan padamu," bisik Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura yang sejak tadi menyandar di bahunya menoleh mengahadap wajahnya.

"Apa itu?"

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

"A-apa?! Tapi aku tidak bisa, ayah!" mansion keluarga Uchiha yang biasanya hening. Sedang bergejolak.

"Tentu saja kau pasti bisa! Kau ini adalah anggota termuda nomor satu! Tentu membantai keluarga yang hanya terdiri dari tiga orang tidak akan sulit' kan?" tukas seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas abu-abu rapi lengkap dengan dasi berwarna biru. Tubuhnya yang begitu terlatih bisa menipu usianya yang sebenarnya. Walau begitu, keriput-keriput di wajah tegasnya akan selalu mengungkap kebenaran.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Ayah! Aku―"

"Ssstt… diam! Aku sedang tak ingin membentak anak berbakatku. Aku tidak terima alasan apapun!" sanggah pria yang juga pemimpin keluarga Uchiha itu.

Rupanya, dibalik pintu. Sejak tadi seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam panjang dan diikat satu sudah menguping pembicaraan ayah-anak ini. Tak tahan dengan posisi terpojok adik yang disayanginya, akhirnya laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan luas itu.

"Tunggu, Ayah!" ujarnya itu dingin.

"Ada apa, Itachi?"

"Ayah tak perlu menyuruh anak bodoh ini untuk membereskan keluarga pemilik perusahaan terkenal itu. Biar aku yang melakukannya!"

"Tidak! Tidak, kakak! Kakak tidak boleh melakukannya!" tak bisa dipungkiri bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Wajahnya merah padam karena perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia histeris begitu mendengar kakaknya bersedia menerima tawaran ayahnya. Padahal kakaknya tahu semua curhatan hatinya. Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak sanggup?" tanya Itachi datar pada adik lelakinya.

"Karena kalau kakak melakukannya… itu berarti sama juga kakak membunuhku…" ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Lalu? Siapa yang akan melakukannya? Keluarga pembunuh bayaran terkutuk ini sudah menandatangani persetujuan dari klien. Yang sudah pasti takkan bisa dibatalkan."

"Sasuke..." Lagi, pria paruh baya itu mencoba membujuk anaknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Otaknya yang bodoh (sekaligus jenius) masih belum bisa memutuskan mana yang akan ia pilih. Tapi sebuah jalan tengah yang akhirnya dipilihnya. Berkat sebuah janji.

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

"Maaf Sakura, tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Mungkin selama dua tahun," ucap Sasuke lirih pada kekasihnya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus semendadak ini?!" kata gadis di hadapan si raven itu sambil terbata, menahan tangis.

"Aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi, ini harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku janji, segera setelah aku sembuh. Aku akan langsung pulang ke Jepang."

"Kenapa? Apa tidak ada rumah sakit di Jepang ini yang bisa menangani pengobatan kanker? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Amerika? Apa tidak ada? Apa tidak ada sama sekali?!" tangisan gadis bernama Sakura itu mulai meleleh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati Sasuke mencelos melihat gadis ceria yang sangat dicintainya menangis seperti itu. Tapi, ia berusaha tersenyum tegar. "Sakura, dengarkan aku. Sampai kapanpun, dimanapun dan bagaimanapun keadaanku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Takkan ada orang lain lagi di hatiku. Aku percaya akan cinta sejati. Lagi pula, aku juga percaya pada janji kita…" ucap Sasuke lembut pada gadis yang ada di pelukkannya.

"Iya, aku juga percaya janji kita. Tapi Sasuke, apa kau sudi terus mengingatku yang bahkan tak bisa selalu ada disampingmu?" tanya Sakura, lirih. "Aku takut kau jadi melupakanku nanti…"

Selain mereka berdua, ada banyak lagi orang yang juga sedang duduk di tangga besar di universitas mereka. Beberapa orang lalu lalang menaiki atau menurunu tangga lebar itu. Walaupun tangga ini _out door_, tapi tak terasa panas karena diberi kanopi dari tanaman merambat yang berbunga. Angin musim gugur yang tenang menerpa setiap orang yang duduk di tangga itu. Mereka disana untuk sekedar bekumpul untuk membahas PR, mengobrol, makan bersama atau mungkin seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Oh ya, kau masih menyimpan 'bintang' itu kan?" tanya Sasuke, lembut tiba-tiba.

Gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan kalung yang dikenakannya. "Tentu, aku bahkan selalu memakainya. Liontin kalung ini dibuat dari meteor asli dan dipahat dengan bentuk bintang. Dibelakangnya juga terukir nama kita. Kalung yang kau beri dihari pengumuman hasil test masuk universitas ini pasti akan selalu kujaga dan kupakai pakai." Sepertinya Sakura sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Senyum cerahnya kembali bisa ia tunjukkan.

"Nah, kalau kau sedang merindukanku, tinggal usap 'bintang' itu maka aku akan ada disampingmu dalam hitungan detik!" ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit tertawa.

Mendengar gombalan manis yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung memukul bahu kekasihnya itu pelan."Bah! Kau ini! Padahal suatu hari nanti aku ingin pegi ke angkasa dan membawa satu bintang untuk orang aku cintai kelak. Tapi kenapa faktanya malah aku yang diberi bintang oleh orang yang aku cintai ya?" ujarnya, ngelantur. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

Musim panas sudah hampir berakhir. Ternyata sudah setahun Sakura tak mendengar kabar tentang kekasihnya yang sedang berada di Amerika. 'Gedung ini…' Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya melintas di depan gedung sekolah yang sudah sangat tak asing baginya. 'Hm? Kenapa pohonnya ditebang? Padahal' kan akan lebih asri jika ada pohon _willow_ besar itu.' Sakura membatin saat melihat beberapa orang petugas sedang sibuk memotong-motong batang pohon willow yang biasanya selalu melindungi sepeda-sepeda agar tidak kepanasan atau kehujanan. Juga, dibawah pohon itu dan di depan sekolah inilah dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

'Yah… tapi bahaya juga _sih_, memang harus ditebang. Kalau tidak, sewaktu-waktu bisa rubuh. Pohon itu memang sudah sangat tua.' Dan gadis denganm rambut pink itu tersenyum kecil. Lalu kembali menatap ke gedung sekolah di sampingnya. Matanya tertarik untuk memerhatikan tempat parkir sekolah yang kelihatan lebih 'terang' dari sebelumnya. Juga memerhatikan sepeda-sepeda yang sedang terparkir. 'Haha, tapi pohon itu juga memang berjasa.'

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Hari sudah mulai sore. Cahaya matahari yang keemasan menerpa rambut gula-gula nya yang sudah mulai panjang. Juga menerpa pohon-pohon yang sudah mulai mememerahkan daunnya. Banyak juga orang tua yang bersama anaknya sedang berjalan-jalan sore di sekitar pertokoan yang letaknya memang di pinggir jalan. Dirinya sangat menyukai suasana sore seperti ini. Ini selalu membuat batinnya tenang.

Entah kenapa, setiap mengingat wajah Sasuke atau membaca berkali-kali ukiran namanya dan Sasuke di belakang 'bintangnya.' Selalu ada rasa tidak wajar yang menghampirinya. Memang, sebagai kekasih seseorang yang ditinggal kekasihnya pergi jauh untuk pengobatan kanker, harusnya dia merasa khawatir setiap mengingat kekasihnya itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia biasa-biasa saja. Sempat ia berfikir kalau dirinya dan Sasuke memang tak _soulmate_. Buktinya ia tak bisa merasakan bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ukh…" Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Dan keseimbangannya mulai hilang. Ia harus berjalan ekstra hati-hati agar tidak jatuh. Tapi tetap saja, tubuhnya menjadi limbung.

BRUUKK!

Seseorang menangkapnya. Entah siapa. Matanya terus mencoba meneliti siapa orang yang menolongnya. Ia harus mengingat wajah-wajah orang yang menolongnya. Agar minimal, ia bisa membalas budi pada orang itu. Kepalanya semakin terasa sakit. Dan matanya sudah terlalu berat untuk terbuka. Kesadarannya memudar sedikit demi sedikit. Cahaya matahari yang terbias di mata emerald-nya harus menghilang. Saat kesadarannya tinggal di ubun-ubun…

"Sa… suke…"

Setelah itu hanya kegelapan yang diingatnya.

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut hitam emo-nya. Mata _onyx_ yang terbingkai oleh kacamata minusnya hanya bisa memandang langit pagi dengan tatap sendu. Pikirannya kosong. Hatinya sakit. Wajahnya pucat. Ia selalu berfikir mungkin inilah balasan untuknya yang selalu menjadi malaikat maut brengsek yang bahkan tak diakui Tuhan. Dan ia mendapat bayaran atas hal nista yang dilakukannya itu! Miris memang.

Tiba-tiba saja semua ingatan itu menghampirinya. Jeritan histeris yang memilukan dari gadis yang dicintai serta disayanginya. Kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

_**("Sakura… aku… sebenarnya….."**_

_**.**_

"_**Tidaakk! Jangan mendekatiku lagi, idiot!"**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**Diam! Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Sasuke keparat!"**_

_**.**_

"…"

"…"

_**.**_

"_**Aku membencimu!"**_

"_**Aku membencimu!"**_

"_**Aku membencimu!")**_

Pemuda tampan yang kini berkacamata itu langsung menepuk pipinya sendiri untuk memanggil kesadarannya lagi. Entah kenapa selalu kalimat terakhir dari gadis itu yang paling diingatnya, dan selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Padahal itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu.

Hembusan angin pagi di atap masion-nya tak bisa membuat hatinya tenang lagi seperti dulu. Ia telah kehilangan cintanya. Dan kini rasanya tetap hidup pun percuma. Dia tak punya cita-cita lagi, bahkan mungkin ia akan semakin tenggelam dalam dunia yang gelap. Menghabisi lebih banyak nyawa. Oh, Tuhan… sekarang Sasuke sangat menyesali semuanya! Terutama, menyesali takdirnya!

Tak ada lagi senyuman manis yang ia kagumi yang selalu ditujukan khusus padanya. Tak ada lagi rambut bagai permen dan mata bagaikan permata yang bisa didekapnya. Tak ada lagi sentuhan lembut dan hangat di pipinya atau kening, atau bahkan bibirnya. Semuanya telah menjadi debu. Terbang bersama api rindu. Matanya yang dulu sempat sendu, lalu kembali cerah. Kini kembali sendu lagi. Bahkan kosong. Ingin rasanya bunuh diri. Tapi pengawal ayahnya yang selalu mengawasinya pasti selalu menggagalkan rencananya. Yah… dia memang anak emas sekarang.

Ddrrrtttt…. Ddrrrrttttt…...

"Halo?" Sasuke mengangkat telepon masuk di _handphone_-nya.

"Apa benar ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap suara dari ujung sana.

"Iya. Ini aku sendiri."

"I-iya, ini benar-benar dia! Mana-mana, berikan teleponnya padaku! B-baiklah, ini bos … Hei, nak! Sebaiknya cepat kau lakukan tugasmu yang sudah tertunda selama hampir lima tahun itu! Aku hampir gila menunggu orang itu menjemput ajalnya! Ingat ! aku sudah bayar mahal untuk menyewa _killer_ nomor satu sepertimu! Jadi bekerjalah denga becus. Kalau kau tidak menghabisi mereka dalam waktu 24 jam, berdoalah…!" ancam orang bersuara parau di seberang sana.

"Baiklah, Anda jangan kuatir," jawab Sasuke, sopan dan datar.

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

Tengah hari baru saja terlewati. Hari ini cuacannya cerah meskipun udaranya dingin. Terlihat beberapa mobil polisi, pemadam kebakaran dan ambulans terparkir manis di halaman parkir luas sebuah gedung kantor yang megah. Tampak juga beberapa karyawan terlihat panik, atau sekedar berbisik-bisik dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan dalam desahan di telinga itu. Keadaan sangat ramai. Semua orang penghuni gedung itu kaget dengan kematian mendadak president direktur mereka. Ia meninggal dengan luka tembak di kepala. Dan hal ini juga terjadi pada istri presiden direktur. Wanita malang itu juga ditemukan tewas di sebuah bilik ganti di salah satu _factory outlet_ terkenal.

Banyak yang sudah menduga kalau ini adalah ulah 'para' pembunuh bayaran. Karena kemungkinannya kecil kalau pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh satu orang saja. Mengingat waktu kematian mereka yang hampir bersamaan. Lalu, jarak kantor dan _factory outlet_ itu memang berjauhan. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya. Sasuke menghabisi dua nyawa sekaligus lagi hari ini. Yah… memang itulah kemampuan pembunuh bayaran nomor satu. Mampu membunuh dua orang berbeda dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan dan di jarak yang saling berjauhan.

Ddrrrrttttt….. ddrrrrrttttt…

Sasuke memperlambat laju mobilnya, dan mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"Ya?" ujarnya datar.

"Wah, wah, wah! Hebat sekali kau nak!" ternyata klien yang menelponnya tadi pagi.

"…"

"Nah, sekarang kau tinggal bereskan satu target lagi. Anak mereka, kau tentu sekarang sudah tau' kan dimana posisinya?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini, aku janji akan memberikan bonus yang lebih besar lagi."

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk di kepala si raven ini saat mendengar kalimat barusan. "Maaf, apa bisa Anda ulangi?"

"Wah… sepertinya kau senang sekali, ya? Aku janji akan memberikan bonus lebih padamu kalau berhasil membunuh anak mereka. Bukan hal sulit' kan? Tentu janjiku bukan sembarang janji."

JANJI. Ya, benar! Janji! Janjinya dan gadis itu saat mereka berkencan. Dan berhenti, memandang sekolah impian itu. Mereka pernah berjanji sesuatu!

"… baiklah terima kasih." Sasuke pun menutup panggilan itu dan segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tempat yang ingin ditujunya.

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

Betapa kaget dan hancurnya hati Sakura saat mendengar kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya telah meninggal. Dengan cara dibunuh pula. Memang, hal itu pernah hampir terjadi. Tapi tak berhasil dan justru dirinyalah yang harus dikorbankan untuk keselamatan orang tuanya. Sungguh, sekarang orang tuanya telah benar-benar meninggal. Dan kehampaan yang dulu menemaninya, kini datang lagi. Mendadak kepalanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Sampai ia harus menghentikan kelas astronomi yang sedang dibimbingnya, untuk beristirahat di ruangannya.

Ya, setelah lulus kuliah. Ternyata orang dengan kekurangan fatal seperti Sakura memang tak bisa menjadi astronaut. Jadi, akhirnya ia melamar pekerajaan sebagai guru astronomi di sekolah impian itu SMP dan SMA Houston. Daripada ia harus berkutat dengan urusan kantor yang menurutnya membosankan.

Berbagai dokumen nilai para muridnya tergeletak manis di atas meja. Ia masih sibuk mengabari sanak saudara dan kerabat perihal kematian orang tuanya. Meskipun rasanya perih. Perih sekali.

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Kurenai-san." Setelah selesai menelpon orang terakhir di kontak _handphone_-nya, Sakura memutuskan melangkah pergi untuk sekedar cari angin di luar.

Ternyata sudah sore. Sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi. Semilir angin langsung membelai kulitnya yang memucat lagi. Ditengah perasaannya yang campur aduk, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kebun belakang sekolah. Kebun itu memang sudah tua. Terlihat dari banyaknya pohon-pohon besar disana. Ini adalah tempat favorit si pemilik surai _soft pink_ itu untuk menyendiri. Terlepas dari suasananya yang sepi dan asri, disini ia juga sering mendapatkan buah-buahan yang sudah ranum. Entah itu _peer_ atau apel.

"Hufftt… kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk setelah ini ya?" gumamnya pelan. Kemudan…

"Jangan melawan! Kematianmu sudah di depan mata!" tiba-tiba seseorang telah menodongkan pelipisnya dengan sebuah senjata api, yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Ia juga ketakutan dan tak berani menoleh ke belakang.

Tapi, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Si-siapa kau?!" walau masih tak berani menoleh.

"Aku, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku berasal dari klan pembunuh bayaran nomor satu. Suatu saat aku menyesali takdir yang telah Tuhan berikan padaku. Tapi, aku memiliki sebuah janji. Satu-satunya hal… yang membuatku memiliki alasan untuk hidup"

"Janji?" sepertinya Sakura masih tak bisa ingat sesuatu yang penting. Malah tertarik pada perkataan orang itu.

"Janji yang aku dan orang yang kucintai buat di masa lalu. Tentang sebuah hubungan. Tentang rasa saling mencintai, saling berusaha membahagiakan satu sama lain… indah bukan?" orang itu tersenyum pahit.

Sasuke tahu semua tentang targetnya satu ini. Ayahnya yang selalu rajin memata-matai. Ia tau semuanya tentang Sakura Haruno walaupun sudah empat tahun sejak kejadian itu, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Beberapa minggu setelah Sakura mengetahui kebohongan Sasuke tentang kanker dan Amerika. Dan juga tentang asal klan sebenarnya Sasuke yaitu, Uchiha. Keadaan gadis rapuh itu langsung _drop_ dan sangat mengkhawatirkan. Ia koma selama seminggu. Setelah itu melupakan semua orang yang dikenalnya. Lalu, orang tuanya menceritakan semua masa lalu yang dilewati gadis malang itu. Semuanya. Kecuali, tentang cintanya. Tentang Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku pernah dengar tentang namamu," ucap Sakura masih berusaha untuk tenang.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, karena pembunuh bayaran dari U-CHI-HA. Aku jadi kehilangan setengah dari fungsi otakku. Aku sangat membenci mereka! Dan, oh ya! Kau kesini untuk menyelesaikan misimu' kan? Selamat ya, kau berhasil membunuh ayah dan ibuku," kini ucapan Sakura mulai ketus.

"…"

"Jadi, sekarang sudah waktunya untukku' kan―"

"Aku ingin cinta kita terus abadi. Meskipun dalam kehidupan tak ada yang abadi. Aku ingin hanya kematian yang memisahkan cinta kita. Langit selalu menyampaikan, perasaan dalam hatiku. Di tempat ini kita bertemu, dan di tempat ini juga harusnya kita berakhir. Dan seandainya suatu saat kebencian tersulut di antara kita. Lalu pada akhirnya kita terpisah karena kebencian itu. Lebih baik kita mati bersama. Dengan menggenggam, langit…" tanpa disadari oleh empunya, ternyata air mata Sasuke sudah mulai meleleh membanjiri pipinya.

Mendengar perkataan pemuda di belakangnya barusan, Sakura yang kini berambut panjang tersentak kaget. Dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Lima menit. Akhirnya gadis itu berhenti mengerang. Dan langsung bangkit menghadap Sasuke dibelakangnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata _emerald_ yang indah milik Sakura dan mata _onyx_ yang tajam milik Sasuke akhirnya bertemu setelah empat tahun.

"Sasuke, sekarang aku ingat semuanya…" Sakura menatap pemuda di hadapannya, instens.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut untuk membalasnya.

"Aku kini membencimu. Sangat! Dan pada akhirnya kita terpisah karena kebencian kita sendiri. Aku…"

PATS!

DOORR!

Tanpa peringatan yang dapat terbaca, Sakura langsung merebut pistol dari tangan Sasuke dan menembak dada kirinya nya sendiri. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Lima detik. Si raven terkaget dan terbengong. Membeku ditempatnya. Butuh agak banyak waktu yang diperlukan otak bodoh (sekaligus jenius) Sasuke untuk menyerap kejadian barusan. Tapi, ia mengerti maksud cinta lamanya itu. Segera, ia membawa Sakura yang sudah rubuh berlari kearah atap sekolah. Dengan susah payah ia mendaki tangga sambil menggendong gadis berambut _soft pink_ di punggungnya.

"Sakura, aku mohon bertahanlah dulu untukku! Sakura!" seru Sasuke, khawatir.

"Aku… entahlah Sasuke… aku hanya merasa tenang…" ucap Sakura lirih sambil makin keras menggenggam bahu jas si raven.

"SIAL!" umpat Sasuke, dan langsung mempercepat larinya.

Matahari hampir tenggelam. Langit sudah dipenuhi rona merah menggodanya. Beberapa burung gereja berterbangan. Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafas. Ditatapnya langit dengan nanar. Setelah itu, ia meletakan tubuh lemah di punggungnya untuk berbaring menghadap langit.

"Terima kasih…" gumam Sakura lirih, matanya hampir terpejam.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening gadis itu. Dan menatapnya lagi. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Seakan tau apa maksud dari tatapan si raven, Sakura langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bintang. Yah, bintangnya dan Sasuke.

"Dingin sekali, mau… menghangatkan tanganku…?" Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia teringat saat malam tahun baru itu.

Sasuke berlutut di samping gadisnya dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang memegang liontin. Senyuman hangat tak henti-hentinya ia sunggingkan. Begitupun Sakura. Setelah matahari hampir kehilangan setengah cahayanya, si raven juga menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Dan…

DOORR! DOORR! DOORR!

Tiga peluru langsung bersarang di kepala berkaca mata itu. Sasuke roboh di samping gadis yang dicintainya. Mereka terus saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura. Hangat. Sampai kegelapan mulai menghampiri Sakura perlahan.

"Sasuke… terima… kasih… hh…"

"Ya. Sama-sama, tunggu aku sebentar lagi. Dan terima kasih juga untuk semuanya."

"Hm… sebelum kau meninggal, sebaiknya ingat dulu… bagian akhir yang terlupakan dari… janjimu tadi… hihihi… sampai… jumpa…" Dan air mata Sasuke semakin deras menetes.

Matahari telah terbenam seluruhnya. Pria bermata onyx itu memandang awan dan bintang yang mulai tampak. Tangan Sakura yang tak lagi hangat terus digenggamnya. Dan perlahan kesadarannya juga memudar. Ia terus mengeratkan genggamannya, sampai akhirnya sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya dan tangannya tak sanggup lagi merasakan.

"Daripada… berpisah… karena saling membenci… lebih baik mati bersama… sambil menggenggam langit dengan mata… dan saling… berbagi kehangatan lewat… bintang…hahaha ternyata bagian itu juga… aku lupa…" gumaman Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kali dalam hidupnya. Sebuah senyum mengakhiri segala kisah serta julukan, gelar maupun nama, penyesalan atau kesendirian dari seorang pembunuh bayaran nomor satu. Uchiha. Bahkan, pada akhirnya ia juga menjadi malaikat maut untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**.**

.

―**Flashback―**

"Di bawah pohon _willow_, dan di depan sekolah ini ini kita pertama kali bertemu." Gadis berambut seperti gula-gula itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang lurus ke arah bangunan di sampingnya.

"Ya…"

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Boleh tidak aku membuat janji untuk kita?"

"Hn? Janji apa?"

"Yahh… pokoknya, janji! Udah deh, pokoknya sekarang ikuti aku ya!"

Sakura mulai mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Kemudian ia mencium ujung telunjuknya. Walaupun agak bingung, tapi si raven juga mengikuti gerakannya. Setelah itu, Sakura mengulurkan telunjuknya tadi sambil menatap Sasuke. Seakan tau maksudnya, pemuda onyx ini juga mengulurkan telunjuknya. Dan akhirnya, telunjuk mereka menyatu. Dan Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Aku ingin cinta kita terus abadi. Meskipun dalam kehidupan tak ada yang abadi. Aku ingin hanya kematian yang memisahkan cinta kita. Langit selalu menyampaikan, perasaan dalam hatiku. Jika jarak menghalangi. Dan jika seandainya suatu saat kebencian tersulut di antara kita. Lalu pada akhirnya kita terpisah karena kebencian itu. Lebih baik mati bersama, sambil menggenggam langit dengan mata dan saling berbagi kehangatan lewat bintang," ucap Sakura lembut. Air mukanya tampak begitu bahagia.

Dan Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink kekasihnya itu.

"Hihihi… berlebihan tidak?"

"Haha… tidak kok! It's good!"

**.**

.

"Lalu? Siapa yang akan melakukannya? Keluarga pembunuh bayaran terkutuk ini sudah menandatangani persetujuan dari klien. Yang sudah pasti takkan bisa dibatalkan."

"Sasuke…" lagi, pria paruh baya itu mencoba membujuk anaknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Otaknya yang bodoh (sekaligus jenius) masih belum bisa memutuskan mana yang akan ia pilih. Tapi sebuah jalan tengah yang akhirnya ia pilih. Berkat sebuah janji.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan melakukannya… tapi, berikan aku waktu sedikit untuk mempersiapkan diri." Sasuke menunduk dalam. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang juga atau menjerit pilu sepuasnya di suatu tempat. Tapi sayang, itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan sesaat yang tak mungkin diwujudkan. Dia adalah Uchiha.

Apa aku harus benar-benar membunuh Tiffany dan keluarganya?

**.**

.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" kesadaran telah kembali padanya, dan gadis itu langsung tersadar.

"Sakura maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku…"

###

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus berbohong?!"

"Banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan…"

Dan tak lama kemudian. Barang-barang berterbangan. Suara jeritan yang memilukan dan memekakkan telinga terdengar sampai ujung lorong. Dua hati telah hancur. Satu kebencian tercipta. Tapi, dua cinta tetap mampu bertahan. Tak ada yang bisa membendung perasaan marahnya dan kecewa.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya tahu bagaimana rasa sakit dan kesepian gadis berambut cantik itu. Andai semua bisa terulang. Andai ia bisa memilih takdir. Tapi ibarat sebuah bunga kecil rapuh yang tak bisa memilih dimana tempatnya mekar, bahkan api pun mampu dengan mudah membakarnya, atau es mampu dengan mudah membekukannya. Tapi, ia bisa bertahan. Kalau itu memang tempatnya. Habitatnya.

"TIDAK! Jangan mendekatiku lagi, idiot!"

"Sakura…"

"Diam! Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Sasuke keparat!"

Semua orang berusaha memberi privasi untuk mereka. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan serba putih itu. Bagaimanapun mereka menghindar, tetap saja semua jeritan itu terdengar. Sampai sebuah kata melayang begitu saja.

"Aku membencimu!"

**.**

.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Maaf paman… walaupun kau ayah Tiffany, tapi aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai ayahku juga. Dan aku juga tak mungkin membunuh 'ayahku'. Tapi… aku juga tak mungkin membangkang dari ayahku sendiri. Maaf…"

DOORR!

•

**.**

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hai minna-san! :3**

**Kenalin, Kyuu orang baru di fandom pair SasuSaku \(^_^)/**

**Tapi Kyuu juga emang newbie sih… :P**

**Jujur, sebenarnya ini adalah cerpen cinta yang Kyuu buat waktu masih kelas 8, jaaauuuuhhhh sebelum Kyuu kenal sama yang namanya Fanfic…**

**Jadi, maafkan Kyuu kalo ada nama asli tokoh cerpen ini yang keselip, hehe… xP**

**Disamping itu, sebenernya Kyuu juga gak pede publish ini, terlalu canggung, jadi maaf kalo ancuuurrrr…. T.T**

**Gimana komentar kalian tentang fic aneh, abal, bin gaje ini?**

**Mohon review yaa! :D biar Kyuu tambah semangat…**

**Wajib loh! *maksa* *ditampol***

***hugs***

**Jaa…! :-***


End file.
